Together Again
by gilmoregrly4life
Summary: Lorelai and Rory had a fight, and it lasted 2 years. Rory and Logan got married, and now Rory's pregnant. Will the Gilmore Girls reunite? Teen for safety.
1. Telling Lorelai and meeting Laily

**OK! This idea came to me while in the shower. But I think it is really good. Rory and Lorelai had a big fight over Luke and aren't speaking for 2 years. Logan and Rory get married after a year of fighting, and another year later, Rory gets pregnant! She has to tell Lorelai, and with Logan taking over the newspaper business, he is barely ever home. So tell me what you think. By the way, flashbacks are in bold. R&R!**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing!**

"Logan!" Rory yelled while walking through the halls of their mansion.

"Yeah Ace?" Logan asked, not looking up from his papers.

"I have to tell mom." Rory said.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe; want me to go with you?" Logan asked.

"Ha, she'd kill you Logan; she's probably going to kill me to."

"The sooner the better Ace."

"Well then, I'll go tell her now. Wish me luck."

"Good Luck!" Logan said.

Rory gets in the car. She starts to think.

"**Mom, are you kidding? You're not getting married on June 3?" Rory asked.**

"**Hon, Luke has a daughter!"**

"**Mom, you love him. Has it ever come to your mind that you also have a daughter?"**

"**Babe, you don't understand."**

"**Oh, I do cold feet." Rory said.**

"**Rory Gilmore, he has a daughter!"**

"**So do YOU! Rory screamed, and then ran into her Mercedes, and drove away, with those being the last words she and her mother had said to each other for the past two years. The hardest part for her was not talking to her mom at her reception for her wedding. That was her biggest regret.**

She came back to reality, where her favorite song of the 90s came on.

Baby look at me

And tell me what you see  
You ain't seen the best of me yet  
Give me time I'll make you forget the rest

I got more then you  
And you can set it free  
I can catch the moon in my hand  
Don't you know who I am  
Remember my name

Fame  
I'm gonna live for ever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry  
I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name

Baby you hold me tight  
Cause you can make it right  
You can shoot me straight to the top  
Give me love and take all I got

Baby I'll return  
To much is not enough  
I can ride your heart till it breaks  
Oh I got what it takes

Fame  
I'm gonna live for ever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry  
I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name

Fame  
I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name

Fame  
I'm gonna live for ever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry  
I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name

"Wow, I love that song."

She pulled into the driveway.

"Man, I haven't been here in ages."

She walks up to the front door with the following thoughts rushing around in her head.

What if she acts like grandma?

What if she doesn't want to be a grandma?

What if she isn't excited like Logan and me?

Oh, and I have to tell Luke.

The door opens.

A little girl walks up, like 1 and a half.

"Heddo?" she asked.

"Hey hon. Does Lorelai Danes live here?" Rory asked the young girl.

"Dat's me."

"Laily, who's at the door angel?" Lorelai asked.

"Your name is what?"

"Rory."

"Momma, her name is Rory."

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, Rory I missed you so, so much. Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm pregnant!"

"Ahhhh! I was pregnant too, with Lorelai Leanna. We took Lai off Lorelai and Le off Leanna. Laily."

"That is an adorable name!"

"Hey I'm home." Luke called.

"Luke?" Rory asked, worried about having to tell him and see him.

**Wow! I hope you are enjoying this story! R&R! Give suggestions, criticism, whatever just review!**


	2. Telling Luke and Grandma

**Thank you so much all of my reviews! You guys rock! I need a beta! Anyone, anyone? Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…still!**

"Luke is here?"

"Um, yeah." Lorelai said.

"Wow, ok." Rory said.

"Papa! We all missed you much!" Laily said.

"All?" Luke asked.

"Mama, me, and Ory." Laily tried to say.

"Ory, umm, babe, do you mean Rory?"

"Yeah, Rory."

"Hey hon. How was your day?"

"Good, is Rory here?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

While they are in the kitchen, Rory begins to think about how she told Logan about him going to be a daddy.

**3 months ago.**

**They are lying in bed in the morning.**

"**So Ace, I was thinking, we could get a bigger Jacuzzi in the back." Logan said.**

"**Uhuh. Yeah. Okay." Rory says, distracted.**

"**Are you okay, you seem really distracted? I was also thinking we could maybe start a family. You know three kids, or four, maybe even five or six." Logan said.**

"**When do you want to start?"**

"**Um, now."**

"**Or, we could just skip that part, and we could wait nine months, maybe there will be a baby then, after the labor, of course, cause I would hate to skip that part."**

"**Ace, are you…?" Logan asked. "Am I gonna be a daddy?**

"**If you want, actually, you really don't have a choice now."**

"**Really? Yes! I have gotta go cancel all my meetings today. So we can celebrate."**

"Rory, come here and see Luke."

"Hey Luke."

"Hey. So are you here to tell us something?"

"Yeah, um I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, congratulations, that'll be one adorable baby." Luke said. Then he hugged her.

"Well, I better go home; Logan was having dinner catered tonight."

"Bye babe. I love you."

"Love you too."

She got in her car and her phone started to ring.

She pulled out her fuchsia Razor phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Great, I'll tell you when I get home."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She arrives at the mansion.

"Hey babe." They kiss.

"Now I have to tell Grandma."

"Oh, babe I'm so sorry, want me to go with you?"

"Actually, yeah, I do. Would you?"

"Yeah. Well it is our baby."

"Oh, Logan, it's Friday night! Friday night dinner!"

"Oh, well, let's go.

They get in the car and drive to Emily and Richard's.

"Hey grandma!" Rory says when she answered the door.

"Rory, its seven, dinnertime.

"Sorry."

They go to the table. Richard is seated.

They all take their seats.

"So, grandma, we have something to tell you."

"Yes Rory? Richard put down that paper." She barked.

"Well, Emily, Rory is going to have a baby."

There is a pause for half of a minute.

"Ahhh!" Emily jumps up and hugs Rory.

"Congratulations, my boy." Richard said to Logan.

"Well, we should be going. Bye."

They all say their goodbyes.

In the car.

"Wow." Logan said.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"So, Rory, do we want to know if we're having a girl or a boy?" Logan asked.

"I want to know, to get the room ready, pick colors, and to pick names." Rory said.

"Okay, that's fine."

"Okay, I only have one request. If it's a girl, can we have her middle name be Lorelai?"

"Absolutely."

They go inside and sit on the couch and Logan leans into kiss Rory.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They continue to kiss.

**Thanks for reading. R&R! Next time on: Together Again:**

**Rory and Logan go to the doctor.**

**They pick a name.**

**They tell Lorelai and dun dun dun… Chris.**


	3. Doctors and Blast from the Past

**Wow! I love reviews! You guys don't give me enough! I love them! Thanks for giving me your reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer- I still own…nothing!**

"Oh no, Logan, wake up, it's 9:00!

"Oh man, I have a meeting at 9:30!" Logan said.

"The doctor appointment is at 1:30!"

"I'll be there!" Logan promised as he was getting his black suit on.

"Good."

"Pink or red tie?" Logan asked.

"Pink!"

"Ok, I'm gone, love you, and I love you too." Logan said, touching Rory's stomach.

"We both love you."

Logan ran to his limo, and Frank started the engine. (Remember Frank?)

About a half hour later, Rory gets up, and takes off her shirt to change.

"Ahh! There's a bump! There's a bump! I'm calling Logan!"

She dials his cell number.

"Hello, Huntsburger."

"There's a bump."

"What? Rory?"

"There's a bump!"

"Where?"

"On my stomach!"

"That's so great. When we go to the doctor's I'll look."

"Love you."

"Love you too!"

They hang up.

Rory spends the rest of the day getting ready and trying to find something that fits, now that she is five months.

"Time to go." She said, finding sweat pants that fit.

She gets in her limo and Gregory starts the engine.

They drive to the doctor's, and Rory sees Logan.

"Hey babe." They hug.

"Mrs. Huntsburger?'

"Yes."

"The Doctor will see you now."

"What is your name?" the Nurse asked.

"Lorelai Huntsburger."

"Rory?"

"Oh my gosh, Paris, I haven't seen you in, like 10 years." Rory said.

"Paris." Logan said.

"Logan."

"Are you married Paris?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Here is your room.

"Lorelai Huntsburger?" the doctor said.

Rory saw the blond hair first, and then she saw the face.

"Huntsburger! How are you my man?" the doctor asked.

"Great! You?" Logan said.

"Great."

Then he saw the face.

"Rory." He whispered.

"Tristan." She whispered back.

"That's doctor Dugrey to you. Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's see what you got."

"This will feel cold."

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yeah." Logan said.

"You are having a girl. Congratulations." He said while he was thinking_ "I wish was having my baby, and not Logan's."_

"A girl Logan, a little baby girl."

"Great."

They left the doctor's office.

"Blast from the past, huh."

"Yeah, oh no!"

"What's the matter ace?"

"I have to tell dad."

"Well, we have to tell both of my parents."

"I'll tell my dad, you tell your parents.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

They both pull out their cell phones, Rory's pink Razor, and Logan's silver.

They both speed dial them, and have the same conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Oh, hey, how's my kid?"

"Good."

"Great."

"Umm, dad, we're pregnant."

"How far along are you guys?"

"Umm, 5 months."

She heard a click and the call was over.

"Well, that went well."

"Yeah, so, you said your mom had a kid, is she cute?"

"Oh, she looks just like Luke, long blond locks, but amazing green eyes. Mom and I both have blue eyes."

"I know. What did you say her name was? Haley?"

"No, Laily."

"Still cute."

"Yeah."

"So, what about names for our girl?'

"I don't know. Something different. Ryan Lorelai."

"That is really cute, or we could have Riley-Anna."

"Montana!"

"I love that. We'll think about it."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

They drive To Lorelai's to tell her.

_Ding dong!_

"Hello? Who's there?" Someone asked from behind a closed door.

"It's Rory. Is Lorelai there?"

"Rory?" She opens the door. "Hi Rory. Hi big man!"

"Ha-ha, I'm Logan, you're sister's husband."

"Leanna banana, who's at the door?"

"Rory and big man."

"Hey Rory, oh, hey Logan, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey, we just went to the doctor."

"And…"

"You're going to have a granddaughter."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. R&R!**


	4. Having the Baby

**Okay, thanks for the reviews, but I still need a beta! Anyone? Just say in a review or PM,** **and I'll get back to you. Thank you so much to my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer- I still own nothing, and if I did, would I write fan fiction?**

**Now onto my story-**

"A girl, what are you going to name her?" Lorelai asked.

"We aren't going to tell anyone."

"Now, that isn't fun."

"Sorry, but we have to go, tell Luke for me, ok."

"Bye." Lorelai said.

"Bye."

They drove home.

"Do you want to make a list of names?"

"Yeah." Logan said.

They both got a piece of paper.

**Logan's list**

**Georgia**

**Miranda**

**Mariah**

**Lorelai**

**Cassie**

**Madelyn**

**Dakota**

**Anna**

**Clarisse**

**Angela**

**Caitlyn**

**Rory's list**

**Shane**

**Maria**

**Chloe**

**Haley**

**Teresa**

**Mary**

**Hilary**

**Cassandra**

**Ryan**

**Casey**

**Lauren**

**Kayleen**

**Meagan**

**Marisa**

**Dakota**

**Riley-Anna**

They both looked at each other's list.

**I am going to skip forward a month. Rory is now six months. They are getting the room ready.**

"Why is everything pink and yellow? Why can't we put something that isn't girly in her room?" Logan asked.

"Because she's a girl." Rory said, in a duh tone.

**I just wanted to show you a little bit of their lives of what's going on. I'm skipping forward two more months because I want Rory to have the baby as soon as possible without rushing.**

It's 3:34 in the morning.

"Oh, Logan, ow, ow, Logan wake up, I'm in labor."

"You are? You're only eight months along."

"Oh well, get me to the dumb hospital." Rory said.

They get in the limo and go to Hartford Memorial.

"I'm having a baby here, I need a room! Logan, go call mom, and dad, and your parents and grandma and grandpa." Rory said, while getting in a wheelchair.

"Room 204 sir." The nurse said as Logan ran down the hall.

Logan ran outside the hospital and called Lorelai first.

She finally picked up on the 13th ring.

"Whoever this is, I'm gonna kill you."

"Fine, later, but Rory's in labor."

He heard a thud.

"Where at?"

"Hartford Memorial."

They hung up. He called Rory's dad.

"Hello?" a tired voice said.

"Hello sir, its Logan Huntsburger, Rory's in labor."

He called Emily and Richard.

"Hello?" an angry voice answered.

"Hello, Emily, Rory's in labor."

"Ahhhhhh! Richard." She said.

He heard a click.

He dialed his parents.

"Hello?" a maid asked.

"Shira and Mitchum please."

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, Rory's in labor."

"We'll be right there."

He ran back inside, into room 204.

"Logan, thank God you're here. This is quite painful. Is anyone coming?"

"I think everyone."

30 minutes later.

Six people were waiting in the hall outside the room. Chris was the only one missing.

"Rory, are you ready to deliver?"

"Sure, yeah, cause I would have hate to skip that part."

"Okay. Push." The doctor said.

30 minutes later, a cry filled the room.

"Miss, you have a baby girl. Congratulations." The nurse said.

Rory, do you want visitors? I'll go get them." Logan offered.

"Just mom first." Rory said sleepily.

"Hey baby! So you have a little girl. What's her name?" Lorelai said.

**OK. I left off here so you could help me pick the name. Pick two or three names. Review for your pick. Here is a reminder of names, or suggest your own.**

**Georgia**

**Miranda**

**Mariah**

**Lorelai**

**Cassie**

**Madelyn**

**Dakota**

**Anna**

**Clarisse**

**Angela**

**Caitlyn**

**Rory's list**

**Shane**

**Maria**

**Chloe**

**Haley**

**Teresa**

**Mary**

**Hilary**

**Cassandra**

**Ryan**

**Casey**

**Lauren**

**Kayleen**

**Meagan**

**Marisa**

**Dakota**

**Riley-Anna**


	5. Coming Home

**So, here is my next chapter. I'm sorry the updates have been so long apart. I'm on spring break now, so I'll probably have one chapter per story per day. Thanks to all my reviewers. I loved all your suggestions for names. R&R. This is the final chapter, unless I get enough reviews for a sequal.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

"Her name is Lorelai Dakota Huntsburger." Rory said.

"Aww. She is the most precious baby ever. Except for Laily." Lorelai said.

"Mom, you can send everyone in now."

Everyone came in, looked, saw and left.

Two days later.

The Rory and Logan were at home, sitting around and watching Lorelai, or Dakota, as she would be called.

"She is so precious. I can't believe she's ours to keep forever." Logan said.

"Not forever. Only until a boy comes and marries her." Rory says.

"Oh, I don't even want to think about that." Logan said.

Dakota began to cry.

"Oh, my baby, are you tired. I'm sure you are. Up to beddy by now."

They take her upstairs, lay her in her crib.

Rory begins to sing.

_Rock a by baby, in the tree top_

_When the wind blows_

_The cradle will rock_

And Rory continues singing until she is asleep.

Logan looks at the wall with Dakota's birth announcement and poem she had written for her.

Her birth announcement said:

_Lorelai Dakota Huntsburger_

_Daughter of Rory and Logan_

_Born on June 18, 2006_

Then they looked at the poem Mitchum wrote for her.

_As you lay there in your crib_

_You look so peaceful_

_Like nothing could harm you_

_Nothing is bad in the world_

_Free of judgment_

_All I want you to know is_

_I love you._

"I love you." Rory said.

"I love you too." Logan said.

**There it is. I'm sorry if it was a disappointment. If I get enough reviews telling me o write a sequel, I will. It will be however long into Dakota's life as I get reviews for, or as I decide. Please review!**


End file.
